On est là pour toi, Always
by G.Renard
Summary: Et si Kate, n'avait pas survécu a la fusillade


J'aperçois quelque chose briller au loin, puis le bruit d'une détente, je saute sur toi pour te protéger mais il est trop tard, la balle c'est loger en toi, mes mains couvre ta plait mes yeux se perde dans ton regard, je te sens partir, je ne peux m'empêcher de t'appeler, je ne veux pas que tu ferme les yeux et que tu partes, je veux te garder prêt de moi encore, alors tout doucement prêt de ton visage je t'appelle « Kate, Kate reste avec moi KATE. » le temps c'est arrêter autour de moi, j'ai l'impression que tout va au ralentis, je vois au loin les lumières des ambulance, les hommes cours vers nous. Tu me regarde, t'es yeux papillonne, est-ce la fin ? Je m'approche encore un peu de ton visage. « Je t'aime Kate, reste avec moi. » Un ambulancier me tire le bras et me demande de reculer. Je sens les larmes monter mais je refuse de les laisser coulé, t'en que tu es en vie. Les gars sont partie a la recherche du tireur, Lanie est la prêt de toi, elle te regarde impuissante. Les ambulanciers te porte sur un brancard et t'emmène dans l'ambulance, je monte avec toi suivie de Lanie.

Dans l'ambulance ils commencent à te mettre des perfusions, il surveille ton pou et ta tension. T'es yeux toujours ouvert, se dépose sur moi, tu me regarde, je m'approche de toi et prend ta main, tu la serre et mon cœur reprend son rythme, tu as encore de la force, tu dois continuer à te battre pour toi, pour moi… pour nous. Je pose ma main sur ton front et me rapproche de ton visage. « Je t'aime Kate. » Je ne peux pas arrêter de te le dire, je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir pu te protéger. T'es yeux se ferme, ton cœur s'arrête. Lanie saute sur le brancard et commence le massage cardiaque, l'ambulancier m'aide à me rassoir, mon cœur s'est arrêter en même temps, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer, il fait chaud ici, ma tête tourne, l'ambulancier crie au chauffeur d'aller plus vite. Quelques minutes s'écoule, des médecins sont la, ils t'attendaient. Ils tirent le brancard, et t'emmène en salle d'opération, mon cœur rate un battement lorsqu'il m'annonce que ma route s'arrête ici dans ce couloir, Lanie passe le relais à un médecin et vient me rejoindre.

3h que nous attendons dans le couloir, les trois plus longues heures de ma vie, ton père est là, les gars sont revenues ils n'ont pas retrouvé le tireur, mère et Alexis sont aussi arrivé. Josh vient vers nous, nous nous levons tous pour accueillir le médecin.

-« Un sniper a des funérailles, Vraiment ? »

-« J'ai essayé… » Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je sens mon dos claquer contre le mur. C'est Jim, ton père qui le stoppa avant qu'il me frappe, Josh repart énerver sans nous avoir dit se qu'il se passer.

Ton père a l'air assez calme pour le moment, comme tous le monde ici nous savons tous les risques de ton métiers, peut-être qu'il s'y était un jour préparer, ou alors garder t-il encore espoir. Tu es forte, tu vas t'en sortir et dans 3 mois tu reviendras au poste a la poursuite d'un autre meurtrier, tout redeviendra comme avant.

5H que nous sommes la et personne ne vient nous donner de t'es nouvelles. Enfin un médecin s'approche de nous.

-« Jim Beckett pouvez-vous me suivre s'il vous plait. »

Ton père passe à côté de moi en me donnant une tape dans le dos comme pour me faire avancer, je ne bouge pas, il se retourne vers moi et me fait signe de le suivre. Je le suis tout en le remerciant. Nous suivons le médecin jusqu'à une chambre, je sens une boule se former dans ma gorge avant de passer la porte. J'entre, tu es la allonger sur le lit, tu as l'air tellement paisible, j'ai l'impression que tu t'es simplement endormie.

-« Je suis vraiment désoler, nous avons fait tous se qui était dans notre possible pour… »

S'en ai trop mes yeux se ferme, mon cœur s'arrête, mon souffle ce coup, je sors de la chambre. Comment ton père fait-il pour rester dans la chambre ? Je n'y arrive pas, tu es parti. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues, je ne peux plus les retenir, est-ce vraiment fini ? Suis-je juste dans un mauvais rêve ? Cette fusillade a-t-elle réellement eu lieu ? Comme les enfants je me pince pour vérifier que je ne dors pas, mais c'est inutile, je suis bel et bien réveiller, et tu es bel et bien parti.

3 jours plus tard. 14h C'est en costume noir que je pars rejoindre ton père a la morgue de l'hôpital, c'est lui qui m'accueil a l'entré, il me dirige vers la salle ou tu es installé et me propose d'y aller seul.

-« Prenez votre temps Richard. » Me dit-il avant de refermer la porte.

Je te vois tu es la devant moi, allonger sur une table, nous avons souvent frôlé la mort ensemble mais jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que sa se terminerais ainsi. Je m'assoie a côté de toi sur le fauteuil qui nous est destiné, et je prends ta main. Ta peau est si froide. Mon autre main rejoint ton front. Je ne saurais dire combien de minutes je suis resté dans cette position à me remémorer tous nos bons et pire moment. Quelqu'un toque a la porte, je me lève et déposer un long baiser sur ton front. Mes lèvres sont attiré par les tiennes, mais elle ne m'appartienne pas, la porte s'ouvre, c'est lui, l'homme avec qui tu es, Josh est la, je dois te laisser avec lui, alors je sors et vous laisse tous les deux. Ton père m'attend dehors, il me regarde et me fait signe de venir le rejoindre sur le banc.

-« Elle vous aimez Richard, sachez-le ».

-« Je lui ai dit, je lui ai dit se que je ressentais, quand elle s'est fait tirer dessus je lui ai dit. »

Jim pose sa main sur mon épaule et me sourit.

-« Vos sentiments sont partager Richard. »

15h nous devons aller rejoindre ta famille, t'es ami(es) tous ces gens qui ont fait le déplacement pour t'es obsèques, ton père serre la main a quelque personne. Kate si tu pouvais voir tous ce monde, tu as croisé beaucoup de monde en trente-cinq ans, tant de famille aider, tant de personne rencontrer. Alexis cour vers moi, cela fait trois jours qu'elle ne dort plus, trois jours qu'elle est perdu, tout comme moi, Kate si tu savais a quel point elle t'apprécie et t'admire. Je suis appelé par Espo et Ryan, ils sont prêt a transporter ton cercueil jusqu'au cimetière, la cérémonie peut commencer.

Nous sommes tous les quatre, Ryan, Espo devant, ton père et moi derrière. Nous avons tous mis nos lunettes noires, pour cacher nos yeux brillants de larmes. Nous marchons tous les trois est déposons ton cercueil. Viens le moment des discours, le maire commence, suivie de ton père, Josh est la mais il reste a sa place, les larmes coule sur son visage. Je serre mon discours dans mes main, dois-je vraiment le dire, le réciter, ou dois-je rester a côté de pupitre et me taire a jamais ? Je ne sais plus quoi faire, mais Alexis me regarde droit dans les yeux et me fait signe d'y aller. A l'appel de mon nom je me place au pupitre, déplie mon papier et commence mon discours.

« Kate, je viens de passer quatre ans a t'es côtés… » je vois des regards vers moi et d'autre qui se tourne vers Josh alors je rajoute « en tant qu'équipier » mon regard se dépose sur Josh, il me vixe avec un regard noir, c'est comme si je pouvais lire « tire toi » dans son regard, se qui me déstabilise, mais ton père se rapproche de moi et me fait signe de continuer, je ne m'en sans pas capable, je n'y arrive pas, les mots que j'ai écrit si facilement la veille sont si dur a dire. –« Je ne peux pas, je suis désoler » Ton père sert mon poignet et m'empêche de quitter mon pupitre.

-« Ne gâché pas cette cérémonie Castle, Kate mérite mieux, combien d'enquête avez-vous abandonné ? » Ton père sert mon poignet de plus en plus fort.

-« Au… »

-« Vous a-t-elle déjà abandonné ? «

-« N… »

-« Vous a-t-elle déjà… »

-« Stop, Arrêté… » Le ton monte entre nous.

-« Castle, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il faut baisser les bras pas pour notre Katie… »

-« Je l'aime Jim, et il est trop tard pour le lui dire et vous le savez très bien. » Les larmes me montent aux yeux, c'est si dur de savoir que je ne te reverrais plus jamais savoir que notre partenariat est terminé, savoir que ton cœur ne bat plus. Je me retourne vers toute c'est personnes qui sont la pour toi, ils nous fixent tous, le micro étant allumer ils n'ont pas manqué une seule seconde de notre discussions. Et Josh nous regarde la bouche entrouverte, je pense qu'il est entrains d'avaler nos mots.

-« Je connaissais Kate depuis 4 ans, j'ai passé 4 ans a ses côtés à la suivre sur chaque enquête, ceux qui la connaisse serons que Kate était refermer sur elle-même suite au décès de sa mère, combien d'entre vous aurons eu la chance de la voir sourire ? Moi j'y parvenais chaque matin, je recevais ce magnifique sourire à chaque fois que je déposer un gobelet de café crème à la vanille sur son bureau. Kate… Kate est… Elle est unique, elle se battait pour retrouver les coupable de chaque enquête, mais il y a une enquête qu'elle n'a pas résolue, et pour honorais sa mémoire, et parce que je l'aime je vais continuer son enquête, si le maire ainsi que mes amis du 12th m'accepte encore. » Les gars fit un signe d'approbation. « Je te le promets Kate. Tous les 18 du mois je viendrais ici, t'apporter des fleurs et te raconterais l'avancement de ton enquête, je retrouverais qui ta fait sa, je te le promet, Always. »

END


End file.
